lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Duel Terminal Story
Page exclsusive for Duel Terminal stories = Duel Terminal Story= Lore #1 * Greedy and vengeful, they will burn and conquer everything lore about the Ashlords =Prehistoric events= Back then, the world was ruled by angels guardians who kept him at peace and the men thrived peacefully. These angels were lead by 5 bigger angels: Guardiangel Joan - Guardiangel Grace - Guardiangel Lucifer -Guardiangel Seraph and Guardiangel Valkyria , being Seraph the strongest among them and responsible by keeping safe the 6 gems that could destroy the world. Guardiangel's Halo, Darkfiend's Core, Poseidon's trident, Ashlord Healing Flame, Whirlwing Great Phoenix (in a small form) and Metal Core were the gems representing LIGHT, DARKNESS, FIRE, WATER, WIND and EARTH. Someday, while keeping safe the gems, Lucifer heard some voices coming from the room where they were kept and thinking about an invader, entered there but didn't listen to anything. He heard again and the voice came from 1 of the gems: Darkfiend's Core was talking to him. At first, he believed to be some trick from the other angels, but the Core was really talking to him and told him to lay his hand over him in order to receive great power to surpass even his comrade's and rule correctly over the world. At first, Lucifer refused, but his ambittion led him to obey Darkfiend's Core. Apparently, nothing happened and Lucifer's absence drew the attention of Guardiangel Valkirya who asked where he was and that entering the room was a rule breaking. Lucifer then said that keeping guard within the room would be safer and after conducing a reunion with every Guardiangels, he attempted to convince them to let him to keep an eye on the room 24/7. Darkfiend's Core was attaching itself to Lucifer's Soul little by little, making it more and more obcecated by power. Seraph was already having a misgiving over Lucifer's intention, so he sent Guardiangel Aeshma, Alice under the command of Guardiangel Joan to secretly keep an eye on Lucifer's. They led to the room where Lucifer would be with the gems and found the placed sealed by a dark magic. They attempted to open, but failed and heard a creepy voice that resembles Lucifer's. They called Seraph, and he destroyed the door, only to see Darkfiend's Core tranforming Lucifer into Darkfiend Lucifer. They asked what was that, where Lucifer replied that he would be the ruler of the world and everyone else would thrive if accepting his orders, and attempted to absorb the other 5 gems, but was attacked by a light burst that Seraph created and the gems were thrwon into the earth, standing away from Lucifer who almost gained them all. So they fought and Seraph ultimately defeated Lucifer, but Lucifer could not be killed, as Seraph still considered himas a comrade, but instead has banished him to the underground. Since Darkfiend's Core was within his soul, it was banished too and they lost that gem forever. Meanwhile, where the gems fells, a new life form was given. The fire gem gave origin to the lava and flames, the dark gave origin to the evilness, the Trident gave origin to the lifeform in seas and the Phoenix gave life to wind creatures. The range of the fire and dark gem's powers gave origin to fiendish flames that later were known as Ashlord Lava Golem. Lucifer, now known as Darkfiend Lucifer has been banned to the underworld, and the Guardiangels were affraid of Lucifer reaching the gems agains, specially now that he already had one and spreaded them around the world, as it would be way harder of finding them than keeping in a single place. The passway to the sacred was closed to him for the eternity. The Earth was being ruled by the men, descendant form the angels who received from the Guardiangels the order of building a place where the earth gem could be kept safe, so they built a mechanized civilization under Mythical Sanctuary of the Wing Valley mountain's feet as they knew that above it there was mystical creatures who would protect them. To the seas, were given 2 life forms who would rule over them and protect the water relic and to the fire, it was entrusted to Lava Golem, which Seraph didn't realize that was infected with the evil of darkness. Seraph never said anything about the importance of protection of these gems, fearing that knowing the truth, they would seek Lucifer and possibly be defeated, but said them to keep them with their lives, as they were a divine gift. He thought that as long as Lucifer could not reach the gems, nothing of bad could happen and never intefered in their lives since then. Guardiangel's Halo was kept with Guardiangel Seraph, Darkfiend's Core with Darkfiend Lucifer, Poseidon's trident to Raging Seas Poseidon and Raging Seas Leviathan, Ashlord Healing Flame to Ashlord Lava Golem, Whirlwing Great Phoenix was given life and was given the control of the WIND (in a small form) and Metal Core to the humans who would later become the Mekanoids * Pt1:The start of a new hot army: back then, in a non-peaceful island there were several vulcanoes over it and a large sea around it. These volcanoes were ruled by a great lava creature and its minions. The seas were ruled by the god of all marine life and the the king of the seas. These two sides could never live peacefully, because the lava creature and its minions were fiendish and evil creatures who were looking after ruling everything, both the island and the sea, but they were ultimately defeated by the sea creatures and the minions died, while the lava creature has beckame ashes sealed into one of the volcanoes, but ressurrected himself, due to its regenerating powers. Looking for revenge, the lava creature went on a world travel in order to replace its lost minions and get revenge over its enemies. During this travel, he mistakenly fell in a mysterious hole and fell in another world that were ruled by another fiendish creatures. He was a fiend, so shortly he fell at home, befriending the fiends over there and gaining a Leader eye which could lure any weak heart creature upon defeating them or proving power. On its way out there he faced a , the hell guardian, but easily defeated him and made of him his first soldier.While walking in the world with his new servant, he got enchanted with a Mythycal Fiery Creature staring them from a mountain.They tried to get control over the Fiery creature but were intercepted by a family of wind controller birds who worships their king. The phoenix flyed away, while the other birds were fighting the Ashlords. They were defeated and one of them fell on the sea below, as the phoenix had to fly away in order to protect that place from its own power, the others were all defeated and left on the edge of death, only be saved by an group of robotic fighters. The ashlords, blaming their lack of sucess and not caring at all for the troubles they caused, decided to leave the mountain and continuing their quest. While in another dimension, they entered in a Dimensional Graveyard where they saw 2 fiery apparition tourmenting some while riding an undead chariot. After simply promising them many souls to be tortured and an immensurable fire power, the 3 creatures joined the evil army.Not feeling enough powerful yet, while riding their new chariot, "ashlord Lava Golem" noticed in a far land 2 brothers dragons made of pure fire and after destroying that land, he gained the respect of such dragons and lured them into his army. They eventually arrived at a Fiery Stadium where 4 somewhat powerful warriors and a pegasus were fighting other warriors, when the ashlord army decided to destroy the stadium, leaving only the fire monsters alive. Astonished with the power shown, the warriors and the pegasus joined the ashlords.The time for revenge was coming soon. Tired from their travel, they landed with the pegasus and the chariot in an island with an asleepy volcano, by taking a rest inside it. Their intense heat, thus the lava from lava golem, were enoguth to wake up that volcano which healed them with its "Flame. The volcano was proven to be an creature which didin't care about joining them. On their way out of the island they met up again with "Whirlwing Great Phoenix" who was looking for revenge because of what they did to his fellow birds, and this time it could fight without worry about destroying the sacred place. While the fight ocurred, Phoenix used it's "ultimate attack to defeat the ashlords, but they melded as one to resist the attack, weakening the Phoenix. The phoenix was reduced to ashes, due to its own power cost, and the ashlords took advantage over it to get the control over the phoenix. At that time, their power drew the attention of other fiery creatures to their army without need to fight. A flaming feline and 2 of his future henchmen joined them. A final ally arrived when they rested in a big rock and the rock melted after "Ashlord Reaper puting an small soul into it 'PT2: home,sweet home' as they conquered a part of the FIRE monster from that world, they decided to start their vengeance against the sea monsters, but they would have first to return to the island from where it all begun. They dived in the lava pool of the biggest volcano of the island where they were reduced to ashes and later revived as the "ashlords" with some gray ashes tatoo around their bodies, giving them a brand-new renewell power. The volcanoes were filled with WATER, due to the most recent events on that place, so they boiled the water and used all living form over there as sacrifice. The lava ran to the seas and rised the temperature, which drew the attention of the habitants of the sea. 'Part 3: Revenge!' * A Raging Seas Eel noticed that and told to the emperors of that happened. The Ashlords fought violently the raging seas creature but were in most, defeated, but before dying, they used their final power to seal temporalily seal the Ashlords away, while "Raging Seas Eel was watching scared, as she knew the Ashlords would come back. She has decided to return to her origina place in order to seek some help.Meanwhile, in another dimension, the Darkfiends were watching as the battle occurs and disguised themselves as sea creatures in order to get Poseidon's Trident and getting back their Heart-Mastering Eye that earlier they gave to a fooled Ashlord Lava Golem. *Meanwhile, Under the sea, The Ashlords were locked in a "Gigantic Aquarium" where they met up with the real "Raging Seas Leviathan" and "Raging Seas Neptune". Their fight were so intense that the ground covering them, cracked up and the sea crushed the aquarium, releasing the Ashlords,whom weren't extinguished due to their evil power protecting them. But the battle has made both sided heavily ehausted to the point of fainting.Meanwhile, an Mysterious creature disguised as a fish took advantage over the situation and took "poseidon's trident" and the "Heart-Mastering Eye"(Which had the souls of Ashlord Lava Golem Locked within) from the fallen monsters and returned to Darkfiend's Inferno, where Darkfiend Lucifer was waiting for. With the soul of "Whirlwing Great Phoenix"," healing flame of the Ashlords", "Raging Seas Neptune" and "Raging Seas Leviathan", Lucifer could rule over the WIND, FIRE and WATER, now just missing the EARTH and LIGHT to get the control over the world. Returning to Inferno, Lucifer and his minions were plotting to re-open the passway to the sacred, a door that could only be opened by those whose possessed at least 4 of the 6 gems. While in the sky, Seraph, knowing about what has just happened, descended to the seas and met the fallen victims and reinvigorated them, even the Ashlords who could otherwise be seen as enemies due to their fiendish nature. Since their souls were not destroyed, they were still alive and Seraph took them to the heavens, where they should stand their final fight against the Darkfiends. * When Lucifer arrived, he knew that the Metal Core and Guardiangel's Halo would be there, but didn't expect to find the other gem keepers. They fought and Lucifer overwhelmed all of them and got the two remaining gems. Seraph casted the last of his magic in a desperate attempt of stopping it, but apparently, nothing worked. Lucifer then got the 6 gems and became Lucifer, Bringer of Armageddon. Shotyly, however, the things changed. The Metal Core was hacked by Mekanoid Engineer and it strated to drain the powers of the Poseidon's trident and started to glow, while that confront of powers awakened the soul within the other gems. The other gems then glowed up and started to react with thein users souls and awakened them. Lucifer, who had absorbed their minions, not knowing what happened, attempted to convince the Ashlords to help him, by joining his side, since both were enemies of the angels, but they refused, angered by the fact of being used. So, they gained from their gems the power of fusing themselves temporarily into a single creature who could end that chaos once for all. Magion, the Divine Hope was born and fought Lucifer, Bringer of Armageddon, the two had an intense fight, but Lucifer was finally defeated seconds before the fusion ended. Aftermath of the Chaos Everyone was exhausted from the fusion and if Lucifer were not killed in that momment, he would rise again and win. Seraph and the Guardiangels then placed their hand in the front of their chest and created a big light burst that enlighted the whole sky and would end the life of fiends once for all, including the Ashlords that accepted proudly their fate over living with the shame of being used. After all, the peace was set rule over the world again and all of the gem keepers gained back their gems. Seraph, being fair and merciful, reincarnated the Ashlords, but not like fiends, reincarnated them as the Lightworks, shining fiery spirits who would enlight the world. The fire and light gem were kept at the Guardiangel Sanctuary